


the first, but never the last

by dudewhereismypie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired By Soft Stucky Week, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, What is this - Freeform, oh god so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewhereismypie/pseuds/dudewhereismypie
Summary: “Ugh,” Bucky mumbled, cringing at his past self.Steve turned to look at him, eyebrows raising and a smile gracing his lips. “That bad, uh?” he asked, and then fucking giggled.





	

 

 

 

Bucky threw himself over the vacant spot on the bed, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. His skin was clammy with a thin layer of sweat and he felt the sheets gluing to his skin. It was kind of gross. He didn’t move.

Staring at a spot of peeling paint right beside the bulb of light, he made plans to borrow his father’s stair and tools to fix it. He had been thinking of doing that for years, honestly, but he always stared at that spot at night and by morning it'd be already forgotten. The spot was getting bigger. He should do it soon, when it was still small enough he wouldn’t need to buy much paint.

Was that pure white? Off white? Snow? Ice? Shades of white always confused him immensely. Maybe it was ghost white.

He decidedly did not think about the crappy sex he just had and how it left an uncomfortable buzz under his skin, like something was out of place.

At his side, Steve blew a loud raspberry. Bucky turned his head to look at him, frowning.

Steve was lying on his back too, still naked and a bit dirty, drumming fingers over his stomach and ankles crossed. He was relaxed, soft, and visibly not in a hurry to get cleaned or clothed, even if it was the first time they had seen each other completely bare.

Bucky couldn’t help but stare at him. Steve was so beautiful, so beautiful. Miles and miles of warm skin glowing softly under the light, the fuzz of blonde hair a shade darker than his head dusting over curves and planes like a charming afterthought. He had spots everywhere, tiny dots of frekles scatered over his neck and shoulders and down, down, like a spray of stardusts. When Bucky thought he had seen all of them, he found a new one.

Just looking at him Bucky felt a strong urge to kiss Steve all over, to map him until he knew all of him just as his own body, he felt his cock perk up even if there was no way he could go at it so soon again.

How in seven hells things had gone wrong?

First times were known to be a bit of a mess sometimes, Bucky knew. It was a discovery, a step ahead in a place you don’t understand completely. It's true most bodies have the average sensitivity in certain key places and if you do _this_ and _that_ , just _this_ way, you'd be mostly successfull, but the range of reactions and sensitivity, the space between what made you squirm and get lost, the particularities that made the intimacy were always a step in the unknown. Mistakes were natural. Being a bit clumsy was natural.

But not that much.

And it had started so, so good. Taking Steve’s clothes had made his stomach flutter, having Steve's big hands on him had been almost a religious experience, honestly, and Steve had been so gentle but so full of fire. Bucky wanted to know him, in the sense of knowing all those spaces that made Steve go crazy, all the secrets that made it more than fucking. But they had been too anxious and eager, and halfway Bucky was so frustrated he went overboard and tried to overcompensate - because he was good at sex dammit - and then it all snowballed downhill.

“Ugh,” Bucky mumbled, cringing at his past self.

Steve turned to look at Bucky, eyebrows raising and smile gracing his lips. “That bad, uh?” he asked, and then fucking _giggled._

“A bit?” Bucky said, smiling between the pearls of Steve’s laughter.

“Just a bit?” He asked, eyes full of mirth.

“I’m good at sex!” Bucky protested, his own laughter coming out against his will.

“Oooooh,” Steve exclamed, like he was seeing a dog doing calculus or something equally earth-shattering, and cackled.    

“I’ll give you my ex’s number, he can--” and then he lost Steve. Bucky just watched as Steve turned to his side, curling towards Bucky and hiding half of his face in the pillow, laughing harder, louder, his big body quivering. “You are the worst boyfriend on the planet,” Bucky decided and kicked Steve’s foot. He tried not to smile so his statement sounded less fake.

“Oh,” Steve resurfaced from the pillow, little tears of laughter at the corner of his eyes, “Oh no, sweetheart,” He said, and draped himself over Bucky, arm flexed just above Bucky’s head so he could bend just right and kiss him, sweet and slow.

Bucky loved when Steve called him his sweetheart, lovely, his doll, and he melted against the mattress, even as his cheeks heated up. He caressed Steve’s back, following the ridges of his spine with the tip of his fingers until he found his big shoulders, spreading his palm to knead the strong muscles. Bucky didn't ever want to stop touching him.

“I wasn’t makin’ fun of you,” Steve murmured in the brief space their lips brushed but not kissed, “You know that, right?” He asked, and all the humor had gone, replaced by an earnestness that was so _Steve_ it made Bucky smile against the next brief press of lips. Bucky hadn’t thought Steve was laughing at him or blaming him, Steve wasn’t like that.

“I know.” He answered, and kissed Steve’s mouth again, slipping in his tongue while his fingers found the cowlick at Steve’s nape, scratching his scalp softly.

Steve fit over Bucky, warm and firm, pressing him down on the bed and making his body tingle, delighted. It felt amazing, skin against skin, and Bucky raised his knee, brushing his thigh over the outer part of Steve’s own, just to feel them sliding together. They just kissed for a long stretch of time, deep and sweet, slow as molasses. Kissing Steve was one of the best things in the world, no matter how many times they did it.

“And you don’t have to convince me you’re good,” Steve went on as if they hadn’t stopped talking, slipping back and breaking the kiss again. He smiled, lips cherry and shiny, and they were so close Bucky could see the fickles of green and gold in the blue of Steve’s iris. “I love you, Buck, this won’t change. I don’t care-- you could say right now we won’t have sex again, or that this was the worst sex of your life--”

“It’s on the top five,” Bucky mumbled, making Steve chuckle.

“I don’t care,” Steve repeated, smile big, “And I know you don’t care too. That’s why I can laugh and make a joke and all. Because I know you love me, and you'll still do even if we just had crappy sex.”

Bucky inexplicably felt his cheeks burning and, making sounds of protest, he tried to hide his face under Steve’s chin. Steve was just such a sappy doofus. “I really do.” Bucky said, nonetheless, kissing the skin nearby.

“I know, sweetheart,” Steve murmured, lips brushing Bucky’s temple, fingers playing with his long hair.

“Besides,” Bucky went on, rubbing his stubbled cheek against Steve’s neck, making him shiver, “Now we can have sex all the time in the name of practising.”

He felt more than he heard Steve’s laughter, his big chest shaking against Bucky’s. “You always have the best ideas.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing something else and then this happened. I don't have an explanation, really. BUT accidents don't just happen accidentally, ok.  
> Kuddos and comments make me very happy!


End file.
